


i only wanna do bad things to you

by spikespiegels



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, just kidding prompto is so bad at being quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikespiegels/pseuds/spikespiegels
Summary: Prompto and Gladio like to fool around in the tent at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a trans man, and i really was disappointed by the lack of trans fics for FFXV so far... or for FF in general. so here ya go /tosses this out here

Gladio and Prompto sometimes fool around at night, after Ignis and Noct fall asleep.

 

Tonight Gladio knows Prompto is awake, he's been tossing and turning for a good hour now. It's making him restless, too, and he can't stand it. Grunting, Gladio turns onto his side and rests a hand on Prompto's hip, testing the waters. The boy tenses beneath him at first before relaxing, glancing back at Gladio in confusion, a silent, unasked question clear in his eyes. Gladio doesn't answer, just slides his hand forwards and watches the way Prompto shudders and closes his eyes, taking it as a good sign as he slips a hand down the front of Prompto's pants and begins to tease him lazily. His rough fingers graze his inner thighs, massaging them before moving back to cup his ass. He plays with it absentmindedly, tempted to smack it, but resisting since the sound would most definitely wake the others up.

He continues to tease, touches Prompto everywhere but where he needs it, and he can see the other boy squirming already- and he knows Prompto is loud in bed. He's already starting to pant, so Gladio decides shove two fingers into his mouth to shut him up before he ' _gets loud and wakes the others up, damni_ t'. But the feeling of Prompto eagerly sucking on his fingers is too much for him and he finally, finally, touches him, circling his clit with his finger and jerking him off slowly, agonizingly so.

Prompto whimpers and shudders, shaking beneath his expert touch and palming at the bedsheets beneath them, spreading his legs wider to give his boyfriend better access. Nervously, he glances over at the sleeping forms of Ignis and Noct, a bit afraid of waking them. This realisation makes him quiet his breathing down, trying not to moan whenever Gladio plays with him in just the right way.

He grinds back against Gladio as if in invitation, before reaching back with shaky hands to pull Gladio's cock out of his pants, marvelling at how hard he was already. He gives one last suck to Gladio's fingers before pulling off of them to speak. "Put it in," he whispers, staring back at him with pleading eyes. He shoves his own pants down and off for ease of access, letting them remain on one leg along with his underwear.

Gladio doesn't hesitate, pulling Prompto closer by the hips as if he weighs nothing, breathing heavily in his ear as he presses against his pussy, wet and inviting. Prompto sucks in a breath, clearly eager, feeling Gladio's impressive cock slowly slide into him with little difficulty. At first it had been hard to fit him inside, and they'd had to rely on fingers and toys, but eventually, after hours of foreplay, he'd been able to fit, much to both of their delight. Prompto had turned out to be the biggest size queen in the whole damn world. He praised Gladio's huge cock endlessly in bed (and out of it too, sometimes) and it seemed once the kid had had a taste of it he refused to go back.

By the time he was fully inside him, Prompto was whimpering pathetically and grinding back against him, as if trying to get him in deeper, or begging him to move. It was hard to keep him quiet now, so Gladio shut him up with an awkward kiss, turning Prompto by the chin to face him and kiss him over his shoulder, sloppy and rough. When Gladio was about to begin moving, Noct suddenly shifted in his bedroll, causing both of them to pause. There was a long silence, Prompto's pussy involuntarily throbbing around Gladio's cock.

_...That little shit was turned on by the thought of Noct actually waking up on them._

Gladio has to try and hold back a snort, pressing up against Prompto's back just in case someone did wake up. This way it would just look like they were spooning in their sleep.

...Prompto's getting.impatient. Noct goes still in his roll again. Seeing the green light, Gladio gives a shallow thrust, moving agonizingly slow inside of Prompto. The kid is an absolute wreck by now, breathing hard through his nose as he suppresses loud moans and gasps.

Gladio picks up the pace, just fast enough to satisfy them both but not nearly as brutal or as punishing as he normally fucks Prompto. They have to keep the noise to a minimum, after all. He rubs Prompto's clit as he fucks him, feeling how wet he is, how fucking eager he is. Prompto cums first, trembling and whining, eagerly grinding on Gladio as he's fucked through his orgasm. Fuck... Gladio definitely can't last much longer after that. "Where," he grunts, knowing the other boy will understand. "Gonna cum."

"I-inside." Prompto begs, even though Gladio never does. Whether out of responsibility or fear of the consequences, he doesn't know. Gladio pulls out with a wet slicking noise, sitting up and rolling Prompto over onto his back, positioning himself over his exposed abdomen and groaning lowly as he cums, staining his stomach and shirt with his seed.

Prompto sticks his tongue out and Gladio understands, letting him move down and swirl his tongue around the oversensitive tip, tasting himself on his member. Gladio collapses back on his bedroll then, gesturing for Prompto to move closer when he notices the boy _still_ isn't satisfied. It's fine, though, he's used to it.

When Prompto straddles his hips and presses their chests together, pulling the blanket over both of them, Gladio slips a finger between their bodies, jerking his clit off roughly again, just the way he knows he likes it. Prompto spreads his legs and mewls cutely until Gladio kisses him again, trying to get him to stop making so much noise, with little success. Prompto is still sensitive from his first orgasm and it doesn't take him long to cum again, riding Gladio's finger on his clit hard and chanting his name over and over again in whispers like his only prayer.

Prompto collapses against him a few seconds later, shivering and clutching onto the older man for support. Gladio is the one who helps him back into his pants and lays him back into his bedroll, satisfied to see he's thoroughly exhausted. They can both sleep, now.

  
It's just too bad Ignis will have to wash that shirt tomorrow.


End file.
